Nights of Solace -Steven Stone x oc, Karen x oc
by Lunaarossa
Summary: Luna Vanako, explorer finds herself doing something she never thought she'd do, challenge the Unova Pokemon league, and encounters a romance she'd never thought she'd get sucked into. Torn between feelings, the mysterious Luna Vanako, may not be so mysterious for much longer... oc x Karen elite four girlxgirl (possible oc x Steven stone) - this is Black 2 White 2 Unova.


Luna stepped into the noisy air of Castelia city, it reminded her of Jubilife, except bigger, more modern, less homey. She had always preferred the countryside, in her home town of Floaroma town it was quiet, cosy, relaxed. She smiled as she took a deep breath, it was new air, a new region, this was a good idea. Luna felt a tugging and a paw gently tapped her cheek.

"yeah, I know Stevie, I'm just taking it all in." she reassured her Umbreon, who was curled up on her shoulders and neck. Yes, she named her Umbreon and trusted partner 'Stevie' but she had been perhaps three or four years old, and it rhymed with 'eevee' but Stevie seemed to like it and it stuck. She wasn't quite sure how exactly Stevie managed to always rest on her shoulders, especially since She was an exceptionally big Umbreon, one of the biggest of her species, even professor Rowan had never seen an eeveelution that big. Perhaps it was her broad shoulders that managed to hold her, left still from her 'battle girl' days.

Luna was already 20 years old, had explored and challenged gyms from regions all over the world, Sinnoh born, Alola raised, Kalos travelled, Hoenn for work, Unova a couple of times before, one year when she was 18 she got bored studying for the professor and took a trip to unova, She became a part of the gym leader, Roxie's, rock band. She also performed almost every night at various castelia bars playing smooth jazz with other acquaintances she had met along the way.

Luna had come from a very complicated background, and it rooted from her parents and how she was raised. Her father was one of four Alolan kings, all brothers. He was an explorer, he never truly stayed on his island, Poni. He had known every inch of it, every tree, every cave, every pokemon. His heart didn't lie in one place. He explored all regions, made several acquaintances across the world, Which was one of the reasons Luna could travel so easily, and even explored several uncharted regions. Luna had his journal, he left it in his house on Poni island before he disappeared. He mapped and named all the regions he visited, and always made detailed notes on them.

Luna's mother instead, was Sinnohvian through and through. She came from a fairly wealthy family of Sinnohvian men and women, but her mother was one of the most famous of all. She was a legend actually, ever since she died her tale was told all across Sinnoh, even if no one really knew who she was under her mask. She was known as the Lady with the Luxray. Her and her partner were the vigilantes of Sinnoh, stopping evil and crime, until her ultimate demise with team Galactic. Funnily enough, that's kind of where Luna came into the picture. Her mother (for Luna never knew her name) was pregnant when she defeated Cyrus in the distortion world, unfortunately, the distortion world wasn't really meant for pregnant women. Luna was born prematurely. _Very_ prematurely. Giratina, the legendary pokemon, took pity on her mother, and gave Luna some of the world's power so she could survive.

 _The dark figure loomed above the woman, its giant black arms reached for the crying little girl, black incriptions marking her skin, and tattooing themselves into her DNA. The woman, sweating and holding on to what little life she had. Looked at her baby girl, then up at the dark endless night. There were no stars. Just one black hole, a moon, perhaps? The deep red eyes of Giratina observed, awaiting something. Her luxray whimpered, and tried to comfort the crying baby._

" _It's alright Star…. It's over…Gira…Giratina will take care of her…" The woman knew she was going to die. Giratina looked at the woman again. Then one of its armed poked the baby gently. The woman knew her daughter would be safe with her. She looked up at the Black Hole in the sky. "Look Star…Look…it's Luna…" And the moon would be the last thing the young mother would ever see._

Luna touched her shoulder. She had a golden armband, decorated with alolan incisions and a Golden jewel, cleanly cut in the middle of several smaller black ones, embedded in the armband. It was her father's Z ring, Luna by the age of 15 had already mastered all the Z-moves, and was known in Alola as 'the Z master'. Stevie looked at her quizzically.

"Nothing Stevie, Let's go."

She set off towards the docks She was supposed to get to Virbank city by nightfall, and it was already 6pm, her good friend, Roxie, was probably waiting for her.

"Ah, miss Vanako! Good evening, and welcome to Unova!" The burly sailor greeted her, Luna was slightly taken aback, the sailor noticed and laughed sheepishly, "Roxanna told me to look out for a 'rad lookin', huge shoulder-hoggin' umbreon'… and red hair" Luna giggled at Roxie's description of Stevie, and shook the sailor's, Roxie's father, hand.

Virbank city was nice, Less modern, more _street_ , than Castelia. Luna was waiting at the docks, she checked over her outfit, she dressed to impress. She was wearing a tight black jean miniskirt, and a metallica band shirt tucked underneath, her dark plum coloured lipstick still hadn't smudged since this morning (thank Arceus) and her black heeled boots weren't dirty. She had a punkish look, since she was seeing Roxie but her style was very versatile.

"Hey Moon Girl!" Roxie enveloped her in a huge hug and Stevie yipped happily at her. "Hey Steves! How was your flight?"

"Good, shorter than expected. I'm glad I've finally made it though. I can't wait to explore the region." She sighed and relaxed in the cool Virbank air, musty and oddly enough, it smelt of something burning.

"Eheh takin'after your father eh?" Roxie joked. Luna chuckled, she had gotten over her parents' death a long time ago, but it often got in the way. Ever since she was young she never really knew what she wanted to be.

She started off wanting to become champion, a short lived dream. Then, she wanted to be Kahuna of Poni island, and was, for a while, but she quickly got bored, and realized why her father became an explorer. She left for Sinnoh, in search of her mother, had a quick family reunion with her mother's maids, butlers, and to-be nanny, and spent her teenage years as a battle girl, mastering Z-power and collecting gym badges. By the time she got to her 18th birthday, she set off, exploring regions. Almost a year per region was enough time for her to defeat all their gyms, yet she never once challenged the elite four.

Of course she used the battle frontier and often took on some of the strongest trainers in each region, but she was content with people not knowing 'that mysterious girl with the red hair and the oddly big Umbreon'. She had even gone as far as to helping in stopping the Hoenn crisis.

There were many strong trainers she had met along the way, including elite fours and champions. She had met Steven stone during her 8th gym against Wallace, his best friend. He'd commented on her skill, inquiring why she even bothered to challenge gyms if she already knew she was going to win, and furthermore, why wasn't she going to challenge the league?

She'd simply smirked and tapped her chin, in mock thoughtfulness, then laughed and walked off without a word to the steel specialist. He had been very confused and chased after her.

"Heey? Moonie? You good?" Roxie was waving her hand infront of Luna face and she suddenly flinched backwards. "Oop, you kinda zoned out there… is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, sorry. Just…thinking." She sighed and Stevie nuzzled her cheek. "I think I want to set out tomorrow, I'm going to go to Nimbasa and challenge the gym." Roxie deadpanned.

"Yeah…uh.. ok? I mean, you just got here, and you're going to go head first into the gym without training?" She asked, scratching the back of her head. Roxie knew Luna was a force to be reconed with, and there was no doubt in her mind that she could take out Elesa even with just one pokemon at half its health easily, if she wanted to that is. Yet, she had missed her old band member. Luna noticed Roxie's slightly crestfallen expression.

"Hey, I'm going to leave in the evening, as late as possible. We've got a lot of catching up to do, sister." Luna let a little sass seep into her voice, trying to lighten the mood, and slung her arm across Roxie's shoulder as they walked to the Virbank hotel.


End file.
